


At Least I Got You In My Head

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Snotgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: Title taken from the songSleepoverby Hayley Kiyoko.Prompt: balloons.





	At Least I Got You In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song [Sleepover](https://youtu.be/W6jxPFtIAnw) by Hayley Kiyoko.
> 
> Prompt: balloons.

<strike></strike>Lottie holds two drinks in her hands and maybe a bit too many in her head—waiting for Caroline she downed two Bloody Marys and entertained herself with twitter discourse, not about her, of course. The AC at the bar was either broken or she was sweating bullets out of nervousness, it was hard to tell. She just hoped Caroline wouldn’t notice.

"Thanks." Caroline grabs the drink from her hands, the motion makes her fingers brush Lottie’s knuckles. As soon as Lottie's blush starts to show in her face, Caroline is back in her own world.

"Lottie, let's get some water balloons. I heard some rich guy organizing those kinds of parties." She said with an enthusiasm like she was staring at paint drying, or like she was paying attention to Lottie’s state. Hard to tell. 

_ Oh my god, what is she? Five? _

Caroline puts the glass to her lips, Lottie can't help but follow the movement.

_ I'm gonna get soaked, my make-up's gonna look like <strike>shit</strike>, my bra is gonna show, my whole look is gonna _ _ — _ _ wait, my bra? _

"Are you staring at my boobs?"

_ I wasn't staring, that was more of a glance than a stare. _

"You know you can do more than staring. But not here, of course. Unless you're into that."

"I'm not!"

"I'm just joking, Snottie."

"Why you always gotta call me that?"

"Cause it suits you."

"Even when I say I hate it?!"

That was it. She didn't see it coming and now she couldn't stop it—her allergies.

_ Oh no, not now. _ _<strike> Shit</strike>. _

Lottie would never let herself show this side to anyone, not even to the girl that already saw her bent over a toilet with snot and tears. Bathroom, now. To add salt to the wound, Caroline followed her. The walk of shame to the bathroom wasn't long.

"Go ahead. Say it. I know you wanna say it."

"Babe, look at me. I like you just as you are: be it Snottie Lottie or just Lottie. You're prettier when you smile, babe."

Her lips could spout the vilest of venoms or entice you with the sweetest of honeys, all in equal amounts.

"It's always for you, babe. I'd do anything to make you smile. Lottie, I—"

A rhythmic, manufactured noise starts playing from a distance, getting closer and closer every second until it becomes unbearable—Lottie' s phone alarm.

"<strike>Fuck</strike>. What was that?" Lottie finds herself again in her bed, a mess of sweat.

"Weird dream, babe? You were thrashing under the covers." Caroline smirks from her side of the bed. Laying on her side, her camisole didn't leave much to the imagination.

_ How can she make anything two seasons old look good? _

"Don't forget to take your meds before breakfast. We don't want you covered in snot now, do we?"

"Right…"

_ Wait... How does she know when I take my meds? Did I ever tell her? Why am I forgetting <strike>shit</strike> now? Of course I told her because we're... What are we? _

"Breakfast's almost ready."

When did she leave bed? Never mind that, where was her phone. Phone? Missing. Head? Foggy. Caroline? God knows what she's thinking. 1/3 normal morning.

From the bed, Lottie gets a view of Caroline parading herself in the kitchen. Maybe if she reached out to her, she could touch her and realize this wasn't a fever-induced dream..

_ Please be real, please... don't leave me _


End file.
